Healing
by Sammy-a-Seelie-fey
Summary: Puck just had to get in the way of the Recaps at Leanansidhe's. And who's there to take care of the wounds? The Unseelie prince of course. /Slash/ Psh!


"Goodfellow! Stop fidgeting. You're only making it worse." The Unseelie prince demanded as he attended the wounds on Robin Goodfellow, otherwise known as Puck. The Seelie fey just snickered and wore a playful smirk across his lips. "And what will the big bad ice prince do if I don't- Ow!" As Puck was talking, Ash took one bandages and tied it a bit too tight. The ice prince sighed. "Do you ever learn not to mess with pack of Redcaps." Again the Seelie fey looked at his caretaker with a smirk. "Well I'm Robin Goodfellow of course. I don't learn. I just cause mischief." Ash rolled his eyes and mumbled a curse.

The two of them sat in Leanansidhe's living room alone while the other feys apart of the household, were out and about. Grimalkin was probably do cat like things and Leanansidehe herself, who knew what the queen of exile was up to. Puck sat on the couch, scratches all over his arms from the Redcaps who lived in the house. Seelie fey and Unseelie fey weren't the best of friends at times. Puck stared at Ash, and all of sudden, an hollow feeling came across him. '_This is what it was like..Before...Before I screwed everything up.' _ Puck and Ash used to be the best of friends at one point in time. But that was very long time ago. They only reason they tolerated each other now was for Meghan. '_Speaking of Princess...I wonder where she is...' _Puck thought to himself.

As Ash attending the last of Puck's wounds, Puck still felt the hollow emptiness inside him. This feeling was the cause of thinking of the past. Where it was just him, Ash, and Ariella. But himself and Ash were so close back then. And...Puck always had a feeling deep inside his heart, that he couldn't quite understand. But it always happened, that certain feeling he just can't describe, whenever Ash was around. And that feeling was starting to creep back up in Puck. He should ignore it. Like he always did. But Ash was so close. Maybe an experiment or two wouldn't hurt.

With one last sigh, Ash finished the bandages on Puck. The Unseelie fey began to stand up, seeing how his job was done, until a hand caught his sleeve and pulled him back down.

"Hold up Ice Prince. You're forgetting one more cut." Ash raised his eyebrow. "Goodfellow, you're fine. There's no more cuts to be healed-"

"Ah that's where you wrong. I have one more."

"Well where is it?" Ash sighed. All he wanted to do is get away from Robin Goodfellow. An rather annoying feeling kept coming back as he and Puck were together. Ash never understood this feeling, and he didn't want to either.

Puck just smirked at Ash. He brought his finger to his lips and pointed. "Right here." Again Ash raised an eyebrow. "How in the name of the Nevernever did you get a cut on the lip from a Redcap?"  
"Does it matter? Now, come on now. Treat it. I want to get out of here as much you do." Which was somewhat true. This feeling was still around Puck, and it just wouldn't go away.

Ash kneeled down again, rolling his eyes. He got out the bandages, looking for a smaller one for Puck when all of sudden, Puck grabbed his hand.

"Oh this wound doesn't need any bandages or special fey ingredient. It just needs one tiny little thing." Puck's heart started to beat fast. He could do this. He was the Puck. If he could turn someone into an ass, he could kiss a prince. '_A very attractive prince at this rate.' _Ash just stared at him, questioning what Puck needed.

Puck angled his head a little and before he knew it himself, he was kissing the Unseelie prince. And Ash was stunned by this too. Only..He seemed to enjoy it as well. He has been kissed many times before, and never did it felt like this before. His heart was beating fast, his palms felt sweaty, and even a light blush covered his cheeks. Puck was having similar feelings to Ash. Only he wanted more. He liked the taste of the prince's lips, kinda cold but that didn't matter. Puck pulled Ash closer and Ash allowed him to do so. The prince was now hovering over Puck. This feeling that was going all around them, it was like the best wine they ever tasted, or best the fireworks they've ever seen. It was truly that amazing to them. Puck then pulled Ash down more,which caused him to sit on the couch. And they kept it up for a bit before they pulled away. Puck began to apply small and soft kisses to Ash's jawline and neck as he climbed on top of Ash, straddling him.

The prince moaned softly. Never has anyone made him moan like that. No one. This feeling was so new and so surreal. The Seelie fey's lips went across the cold skin of the ice prince's. His lips grazed and sucked at some spots of cold flesh. Ash wrapped his arms around the other boy's neck, his fingers sliding into his soft hair, pulling at the roots. Puck smirked at this and brought his lips up to the Unseelie. He straddle him as he nipped his ear. "Say my name Ice Prince. Say it..Ash." Ash gasped at Puck's actions. His eyes were closed tightly. His breath shortened. "G-Goodfellow, this is wrong." Ash said, biting down on his own lip. The Seelie fey's lips were still in a smirk. "Not till you say my name, you silly Prince. You know it by heart." Puck traced his lips to the outer side of Ash's ear. Ash kept his eyes shut, opening his mouth a little and whispered. "...Puck." The Seelie fey only smirked, knowing he won before he pulled back a little and kissed the Unseelie fey.

The two kissed for what seemed like hours. Their lips against each other. Ice and fire. Summer and Winter. Finally, Puck pulled away. His face was red but he still wore his smirk. Compared to Ash, who was probably red as an apple. "Not bad Prince." Ash leaned up on his elbows and raised an eyebrow. "Not bad? I was the better kisser." "Excuse me? No. I kissed you first. Which means I'm the better kisser." "That's the lamest excuse I've ever heard Goodfellow." Puck got off the couch and stood up. "Listen Prince. I know you think you could kiss better, but there's chance. You're standing up against me, Robin Goodfellow. I'm older, so therefore, I'm a better kisser!" "Oh really?" "Yeah really!" "Well I-"

CLASH! A vase fell off it's stool and was destroyed in pieces, big and small, scattered around the spot it fell on. The two boys saw this and began to walk towards the broken vase when none other Meghan crept from the pillar, a blush covering her cheeks. Instantly Ash and Puck felt extremely guilty. Meghan loved them both, and here they are, making out on the couch like it was no big deal. "Meghan-" They both said at the same time, but the princess held up a finger. She smiled at them before yelling. "I SHIP YOU GUYS SO MUCH! GOD I WAS SUCH A THIRD WHEEL WASN'T I?! OH GOD! I NEED WIFI! I NEED TO TUMBLR THIS!" And with that being said, Meghan sped off, to her room, fangirling over her boys. As for the boys, they stared in utter confusion on what just happened.

"So...This does mean I'm the better kisser."

Ash smirked softly at him. "Are you only saying that because you want more?"  
Puck smirked back. "If you can catch me first Ice Prince!" The Seelie fey sped off in the room and the Unseelie followed him.


End file.
